


Halloween fight night

by mhyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Competition-Set Fic, Crack, Drinking, Fluff, Halloween, I'm late to the Halloween game okay, Kihyun is a panicked gay in this, Lowercase, M/M, Minhyuk flirts with everyone tbh, Minhyuk is a SUPER confident gay, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Minor Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Their costumes are so dumb omg, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhyuks/pseuds/mhyuks
Summary: the members of monsta x are having a competition to see who can get the most candy by appealling to the candy givers with their dumbass costumes





	Halloween fight night

**Author's Note:**

> hello! haven't seen me in a while huh? I'm back with a crack monsta x Halloween fic. I hope you guys enjoy this even though Halloween was a while ago.
> 
> hope u like this preview for this upcoming fic!

_Round 1_

_Group: Adults who will all have Diabetes after this_

 

kihyun vs. changkyun _  
_

 

"hey, no fair! you got the entire bucket of candy!" kihyun screeched after an old lady poured the entire bowl of candy into changkyun's bag.

"well, it's not my fault that the old lady back there thought you were ugly!" changkyun yelled back. silence followed.

then kihyun put him in a headlock and wouldn't let him go until changkyun said he was attractive.

 

...

 

"......did you really dress up as a shark for Halloween?" changkyun asked while he eyed kihyun.

"what's wrong with it?"

"nothing it just... really suits you is all." changkyun whispered under his breath.

"what?"

"I said it looks shitty!"

"sure you did." kihyun bumped changkyun's shoulder with a grin.

 

...

 

minhyuk vs. jooheon

 

"move out of the way! I'm getting this house's candy!" jooheon yelled, pushing minhyuk out of the way to race to the next house.

"not if I kill you first!"

"what." jooheon mumbled.

"what." minhyuk copied before a smirk etched onto his face.

 

...

 

"want to just drink apple cider all night and find somewhere to cuddle?" minhyuk suggested as the two were halfway through the competition.

jooheon frowned. "but what about the competition?"

minhyuk gave him a knowing look. "cuddling with me is better than that."

"....you're right."

 

-

 

_Round 1_

_Group: The Three Muscularteers_

 

hoseok vs. hyungwon vs. hyunwoo

 

"awhhh how cute! you guys are wearing couple costumes!" hyunwoo squealed which caused hyungwon to cringe.

"hoseok forced me into this-" hoseok slapped hyungwon, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

hoseok pulled hyungwon beside him. "we thought it would be a cute idea, right honey?"

".....whatever." hyungwon mumbled as hoseok looked at him with puppy eyes, which had more effect on hyungwon than he'd like to admit.

 

...

 

"trick or treat! kamehameha!" hyunwoo greeted everybody who was handing out candy like this.

"we're disowning you now that you said that." hyungwon and hoseok said in unison while walking away from the leader.

 

_Round 2_

_Group: 404 Error has occurred_

 

?????? vs. ??????

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
